It is common for meeting participants to take notes or make comment markings on paper meeting documents that are distributed at meetings. The participants use paper because it is easy to mark in a free format. Frequently, the paper on which they take notes have the presentation slides or other meeting content information printed on them to allow synchronization between the talk or meeting and the comment markings.
One disadvantage of taking notes or making comment markings on meeting documents is the difficulty of sharing the notes or comment markings.
Thus, there is a need to provide common visual access to comment markings that are supplied by meeting participants at a meeting.